Jasper Jackson
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: Jasper Hale died eighteen years ago not long after the 'Battle' with the Volturi and the Cullens are still trying to come to grips with it. They even moved back to Forks fourteen years after his death and about three years later they are in for a shock when a human who looked like a brunette version of Jasper and is even named Jasper comes to Forks with his younger brother.
1. Prologue

_Dear...Diary...or Journal..whatever,_

_Anyway my mother gave me this journal so I could document my thoughts, feelings and such. I have been having flashes of what my uncle Hades says are from my past life. My mother wants me to write down everything from the flashes right after they happen in case I forget it later and so I can try and piece them together. Apparently the only way I can fully remember my past life is if I figured out the flashes myself. It's hard as it gives me terrible headaches and I can only ever see my own face, never anyone else's._

_Oh I should probably tell you my name as I'm going to be writing in you a lot...My name is Jasper Jackson. I have a little brother who is a year younger than me and we live with our mother in New York. My little brother, Percy, and I are both demigods as our father is Poseidon. Apparently we are like the only children his has ever had, not sure why. Unfortunately we don't see him that often because our uncle Zeus makes him stay up in Olympus. I don't hate him for leaving us, but Percy does. That actually why his has that nickname, our father gave him his full name, Perseus, and his hates it. I think it is purely because Dad isn't around often. I think it is more of sadness and not hate, but I can't be sure. Mom was the one who picked my name so..._

_Percy and I have two really close friends from Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, and Grover, a satyr. Percy has a pen, that is named Anaklusmos(Riptide), that magically can be turned into a sword when he pressed the button on top. You should've seen his face when it first changed. Priceless. I have a bracelet that has two charms, a glove and a shield. Both blue along with the bracelet. When I press down on the glove charm the bracelet turns into a metal spiked glove. I love it and as I am both faster and stronger than many of the other demigods at the Camp, it is the perfect weapon for me. The bracelet can also be turned into a shield if I press down on the other charm. The shield is almost completely impervious and can grow to the size of my whole body. My bracelet is called Whirlpool. (It's the best I could think of.)_

_Percy and I also have ablities. We both heal if in water or water is poured onto us. We can breathe under water, have hydrokinesis, geokinesis and weather manipulation. We also have enhanced endurance, are faster and have stronger senses. Although I am faster, stronger and my senses are a bit more enhanced than his are. _

_Percy and I both have dyslexia so we can't read English, but we can read Greek perfectly. We can also read Spanish, as it is just easier and our dyslexia doesn't affect us as much when reading it. Same goes for French. We also had ADHD that allows us to be hyper active and helps us tell if danger is near. It also tends to annoy our teachers, but luckily we've had it long enough so that it doesn't affect our school work anymore. _

_Unfortunately Percy and I are being forced to move into this tiny town in Washington. I believe the town is called Spoons, or something. Oddly though every time I think about the town, something about it seems familiar, I just don't know what. Anyway we are moving there because apparently someone is after us and it is the safest place they could send us. Mom knows what is going on, but refuses to tell us and worst of all she isn't even coming with us! I mean come on! If we are in danger, wouldn't she be as well and wouldn't that mean she should come too? _

_Percy hates that we have to go there, probably because Mom, Annabeth and Grover can't come. Plus we've never been there before. We've always lived in New York and it will be weird. At least we are used to forests as we go to the Camp every summer. We have to leave before school starts, which is apparently in like a week. Freaking sucks. _

_Well I before go, Percy and I still need to finish packing and say goodbye to our friends. I really hope Mom will be alright without us here to protect her..._


	2. Chapter One - Goodbye NY, Hello Forks

~Jasper~

I closed and zipped up my last suitcase, of like ten, and put it next to the others before turning and looked over at Percy. I snickered under my breath, although I'm sure he still heard, when I saw him struggling to close and zip up his suitcase. He even resorted to sitting on it, but still couldn't zip it up. "Shut up and help me!" He exclaimed glaring over at me, but that only caused me to bust out laughing. "Jasper!"

"Oh fine, don't get your panties in a twist." I said calming my laughter and walked over to his bed. He moved so I could get to the zipper and I tried closing it. But annoyingly enough it wouldn't move even an inch. I put my other hand on the top of the suitcase and tried pushing down as I tried moving the zipper, but it still wouldn't move.

"What is taking you two so long? Your mom out front waiting for you." Annabeth asked walking into our room with Grover in tow.

"My suitcase won't zip up." Percy said still perched atop it. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked over. She pushed me out of the way and easily zipped it up. She turned around and smirked at our annoyed expressions before walking back out of the room muttering something about stupid boys.

"Your suitcase is sexist." I muttered walking back over to my suitcases and picked about four of them up.

"How it is sexist?" Percy asked as he picked his three suitcases up.

"It is obviously female and that's why only Annabeth could zip it up." I said shrugging as I looked back at him. "Hey, Grover, could you grab some of these and help me take them out to our mom's car?"

"Sure." He said picking up four others and headed out of the room.

"You have more suitcases than Annabeth." Percy said stopping just behind me.

"Only five of them even have my stuff in them. The others have things we've found while swimming in the ocean. I decided to pack all the things we wouldn't be held up at the airport for seeing as we are going to be in Washington for a while and I'm not sure if there is an ocean near where we will be staying." I would've packed all of the things we've found, but a lot of them are old weapons and such.

"I was wondering where all those things went." He said as he grabbed one of the two remaining bags and we headed out of our room. We walked through our house and toward the front of it where Mom was waiting by the car.

"There you two are. Because you two took so long we are running late!" She scolded and we both muttered a quiet 'sorry' while looking down at the ground. "Never the less put your suitcases in the car, make sure you have everything you need, and let's go."

"Hang on, Mom, I have one more bag." I said after Percy and I put our suitcases in the back of Mom's car. I had just gotten back into our, shared, room and picked up my last suitcase when a splitting pain shot through my head. "AH!" I exclaimed closing my eyes tight and putting my hands to my head.

"JASPER!" I heard someone yell, but the flash had already started and I couldn't tell who yelled.

_I looked around and saw a very nicely decorated house. I headed down some stairs, just then realizing I was on the second floor, and into a living room. I looked around the room and knew that there were about seven or so people in it, but was unable to really see them. Which wasn't that odd as it always happened whenever I had these flashes. "Jasper." I heard a voice, clearly female, say before everything started to fade. _

"Jasper!" I heard Percy say as someone shook my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I realized everyone was in front of me and Percy was the one who was shaking my shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just another flash." I said smiling at their worried faces.

"Percy, Annabeth, can you two help him down the stairs and into the car? Grover, be a dear and grab the bag." Mom said as she headed out of the room. "Oh and, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to write down everything you saw as soon as you get in the car. Want to make sure you do while it's still fresh in your mind."

"Yes, Mom."

Percy and Annabeth helped me down the stairs, my body a little weak after the flash, and into the back of the car. Percy got in as well, after saying goodbye to Annabeth and Grover and we headed to the airport. I grabbed my journal from my backpack and quickly wrote down everything I remember from the flash as she drove.

"Do we have to get on that?" Percy asked as we both stared at the door that led to the plane. Neither of us liked planes seeing as we are children of the ocean not the sky.

"Yes you do! Your bags are already checked so go!" Mom exclaimed quietly as she didn't want to make a scene, but was obviously annoyed with the both of us.

"But." He said only to stop when she glared at the both of us murderously. "Hey, Jasper, I think we should get on the plane now."

"I concure!" I said and we both rushed onto the plane, much rather face the fear of flying than our own mother's rath.


	3. Chapter Two - My brother is insane

~Jasper~

"Is it almost over?" Percy asked me after a few hours on this flying metal death trap. I looked over at him and almost laughed seeing him gripping the armrests so hard I'm surprised his hasn't broken them yet, and his eyes were as tightly shut as he could get them. I wasn't as bothered by planes as him, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable on them. For the passed six or seven hours I've been watching whatever movies I had remembered to put in my carry-on bag on my portable DVD player as I've tried not to think about being on this plane. Also sleeping as we left New York at like five yesterday. Percy on the other hand hasn't done much, but sit there freaking out. Although I do think he's gotten at least four hours of sleep, on and off.

"I don't know, Perce, Mom said it could take ten hours." I said trying to sooth him, but realized that I chose the exact wrong words to do that.

"Why did we have to take a plane?" He asked gripping the armrests even further.

"It's better than having to drive all the way there. At least this way it's only a few hours."

"Not helping."

"Sorry, Perce, not much I can do." I said putting my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him as I can feel how tense and nervous he is being on this plane. One thing that always annoyed me about being an empath, I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. Well it's more of sense as it doesn't effect my emotions at all. Luckily Aphrodite gave me the ability to tell why someone feels that emotion instead just sensing the emotion. "Perce, why don't you do something to try and distract yourself? That's why I've been doing."

"Like what?" He asked finally opening his eyes again and looked over at me.

"Here, we can both watch this." I said moving my portable DVD player over so he could see as well and plugged another pair of headphones into it, as it had three headphone jacks, before handing them to him. He slowly put them on and I restarted the movie I had been watching, even if I was only ten minutes in.

_"Attention passengers. We have about ten minutes before we reach Port Angeles. Please return to your seats, put your trays back up and hand the flight attendants any trash you may have." _We heard the captain say over the intercom system just as the movie we were watching ended.

"Oh thank god." Percy muttered to himself as I began putting away the headphones and DVD player. Neither of us had to put our seat belts back on because well...we were kind of too paranoid to ever take them off...Shut up.

Ten minutes later the plane started landing and, as this is the part that we both hate the most...well beside taking off or even being ON the plane, we gripped the armrests so tightly I think they may have broken. In fact I know mine did, as I could feel where it indented around my fingers...oops. No doubt that Percy did something similar to his, just less severe.

As soon as the plane had landed and we were allowed to exit, Percy and I quickly grabbed the few bags we brought on with us and practically ran off the plane and into the airport. "Finally solid land." Percy said as soon as we were in the airport and out of the way before putting his bag on the floor and practically hugged it...Okay...My brother is insane.

"Hey, Perce, why don't you get up off the floor before someone notices?" I asked lightly kicking his side as I looked around for anyone who would be staring. Luckily no one had yet to notice my crazy little brother, but don't know how long that would last if he didn't stand up. "Percy!" I hissed through my teeth as I kicked him again, a little harder. "Perseus!"

His head shut up from the floor and he glared up at me for using his full name. "Don't call me that."

"Well I will yell it, if you don't get up off the floor so we can get our bags and get out of here!" We glared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and FINALLY got up off the floor.

"There, happy?" He asked once he was standing again and brushed the dirt and crap from his clothes.

"Yes, now let's go!" I ordered lightly pushing him toward the baggage claim area.


	4. Chapter Three - Aunt Alyssa

~Jasper~

I was pushing the cart that had all thirteen bags, and Percy, on them. Percy had at first tried to push it, but it was too heavy, so instead I was in charge of that. It's a good thing I'm strong, seeing as Percy decided to jump on it as well and make me give him a ride. Lazy little brother.

As I walked toward the front of the airport, where we would call a taxi to take us to Forks, I saw a bunch of people staring at us. Or more precisely, Percy, who was sitting on the bags playing a game on his iPad. Shaking my head, smiling, I quickened my pace and exited the airport. I stopped the cart a few feet from the doors, as I took a deep breath of the cold and rainy air. I could hear Percy doing the same as we both love the cold and the rain. You can probably guess why, I mean we are children of the oceans and oceans are cold. So duh.

Anyway, I looked around trying to see a taxi, but the only ones I could find, were already taken by someone. I stepped away from the cart and continued to try and find a taxi, but like before each time I could get it, someone else got it. That went on for a few minutes, before I heard Percy calling me. I looked back and saw that someone Percy had gotten one.

I headed back over and helped the driver put our bags into the trunk. After all of them where in there, I got in the passenger seat while Percy got in back. "Where to, Boys?" The man asked looking over at me.

"Forks. Address 937 Grant Street." I said and he nodded as he started driving away from the airport.

"Hey, could you drop me off here?" I asked seeing the high school where Alyssa said she works at.

"How do you expect to get home, Jazz?" Percy asked leaning forward so he was in the middle of the two front seats.

"Simple, I'll steal 'Aunt' Alyssa's car." I said smirking at him as I looked back at him as the cab rolled to a stop.

"Have fun with that, Jazz." He said as I grabbed as I climbed out of the cab and into the bright sun that was surprisingly unobstructed. Alyssa told me there was hardly ever a sunny day here in Forks.

"See ya in a little while, Perce." I said closing the door and ignored his shouts from inside the cab. I noticed a few students here and there, all staring at me, and headed toward the front office. Of course it seems I couldn't get there without some girl coming up to me and hitting on me.

"Hi, I'm Mercy." This, fairly tall, girl said stepping in front of me. She, of course, was pale, had light blue eyes and bleached blonde hair. I could feel her allure and shivered in disgust. Although she took it the wrong way and stepped even closer to me. "Do you need any asstience? Or anything at all?" She asked as she circled me, running her finger down my arms, back and chest as she did so. "And I do mean anything." I shivered in disgust again and tried to get as far away from her as possible.

"No thank you." I said gently pushing her away and hurried to the front office, kind of rethinking my idea to get out of the cab here instead of at the house with Percy. I could feel her annoyance as I walked away and chuckled to myself a little as I opened the door to the front office and stepped inside.

"Oh hello, Dear, what do you need?" The secretary asked as the door close behind me.

"I'm here to speak with my Aunt, Alyssa Simone." I said leaning forward on the counter.

"Well she isn't in a meeting right now so I guess you can go in." She said and before she could call Alyssa on the phone I walked in, laughing when I saw her sleeping on a pile of files. Apparently just loud enough so that she fell out of her chair, when she shot up. Making me laugh harder.

"Who the fu...oh it's just you." She said getting up off the ground and glared at me slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to head to my house not here."

"Oh you did, we were heading there when I saw the school. I decided why not come bother my favorite 'aunt?'" I said making quotation marks on aunt.

"And how do you expect to get to my house, unless you made the taxi driver and Percy wait out front."

"Oh no, I told him to take Percy to the address I told him. And I expect to steal your car."

"And then how I am going to get home? I really doubt you would come pick me up after the school day is over."

"Oh please, Alyssa, like you can't find a way home." I said and she pondered for a few seconds before tossing me her keys.

"I was thinking about having some fun with one of the teachers anyway." She said before ushering me out of her office.

"Good luck using your slutty magic!" I called, completely ignoring the secretary and three students in the front office talking to her. I quickly turned around and caught the pear she threw at my head. "Thanks! I needed breakfast anyway." I called laughing as I quickly exited the front office before she threw something else at me. I walked around to the teacher and staff parking lot and almost instantly spotted Alyssa's Aston Martin. Not that hard when it's that god awful color. It was bright yellow and I once again rethought deciding to steal it to get to her house. "I should've just stayed in the cab with Percy." I muttered under my breath as I headed over to it. I went to put the key in the door, and groaned putting the palm of my hand against my forehead, clenching my teeth, as a memory flashed through my mind.

_I looked around at all the expensive cars that filled the parking lot. I looked in front of me and chuckled to myself at some short figure in front of me skipping along. "Hurry up, Jasper!" The figure exclaimed turning back toward me and I could feel her impatience. Just to spite her, I started walking even slower, but that only lasted a few seconds before she walked back toward me and grabbed my wrist then started dragging me along behind her. _

_"Miss, have you decided one what kind of car you would like?" The car salesman asked when he got over to him. I could feel his attraction to her, so I put my arm around her waist and gently pulled her against me as I slightly glared at him. _

_"I want a porshe!" She exclaimed happily and hopped a little in place. _

_"Follow me and I'll show you to them." He said quickly turning around and kind of rushing over to the porshes. I followed just behind, with my arm still around her. "Here we..." He said, but was interrupted when she squealed and ran over to a yellow porshe. _

_"I want this one!" She yelled bouncing in place in front of it. I scowled slightly at the color, only to smile at her when she turned around to look at me. _

_"Whatever you want, Love." I said as I turned around to the salesman just as everything started to fade._

I groaned holding my head as the light from the sun blinded me when the flash ended. "God I hate those." I muttered unlocking the car and got in. I would have to deal with the pain from my headache unfortunately as my pills were in my bag that I left in the cab. Along with my journal. I really hoped I managed to remember everything that happened in that flash by the time I got to Alyssa's house. Sighing, I turned the engine on and drove out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter Four - Exploring our new home

~Jasper~

I pulled up to Alyssa's house and looked at it before driving into the drive way. It was a two story brown house. It wasn't the most beautiful house, but was nice. There were around eleven windows from the front, although most of them were right next to each other. The front door had an overhang over it with the same dark brown tiles roof and white trimming. It was being held up by two white pillars. All of the roof had white trimmings on it, there was also white trimming around the windows, the garage door was also white. And the corners of the house had white trimming. In the very middle, where the front door was situated and above it, was sticking out a bit from the rest of the house and was made out of brown stone. It looked very nice against the rest of the house. There wasn't really much of a yard as none of the houses seemed to have a front yard. Although they seemed to have kind of large backyards that would go into the forest a bit. There was a small tree planted to the right of the front door and looked to be about ten to twenty years old.

I looked over at the front door and laughed when I saw Percy standing by the front door with all our bags. He was leaning against the door and only pushed himself off when I parked in front of the garage door. "Percy, why are you waiting for me outside the house instead of...oh I don't know. Inside the house?" I asked as I closed and locked the door to Alyssa's car.

"Well I would've been waiting inside the house, but you have the only key we were given." He said glaring at me slightly as I laughed. I had completely forgotten about that or I would've given Percy the key before I went to bother Alyssa. I walked passed him and unlocked the door, after somewhat purposely taking a while to find the key. After opening the door Percy rushed in and by what I could hear, up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and took all the bags inside. I set them down to the left of the door and closed it before looking around.

The entrance way was pretty much a hall that had doors on either end. This end's door obviously being a the front door and the door on the other end was the door that looked to lead out to the backyard. The stairs, which were hard wood like the floor in the entrance/hallway, were to the right of the front door. They were so close to the front door that if you opened the door too hard, it would hit the bottom of the stairs. A bit too close if you ask me. I could hear Percy upstairs, probably searching for his room, and decided to check out the first story of Alyssa's house before checking out the second story and trying to find my new room. Although I did wonder if Percy and I would have our own rooms or share one like we do at home and at camp. We've always shared a room so it wouldn't really be any different from home. The walls of the entrance way, plus the hallway, were a deep brown and had random pictures here and there. There was a white chair just randomly sitting in the corner near the front door.

I left the bags by the front door and headed down the hall. There was a large two door wide door way that sloped up into an arch and looking in I saw it was the living room. It wasn't too large, but was a lot larger than ours back in New York. I would say it was about twenty feet by fifteen or at least something close to that. There was only one in the room and it was situated right in the middle of the wall opposite the doorway. It was at least five feet wide and had about two feet below it and one above. The flooring was the same dark brown hard wood of the hallway and stairs to the second floor. The couch was rather small, only looked to fit about five people and the far corner was longer than I rest. Possibly so whoever sat there could lie down on it. The couch was white by the way. It had two foot stools that went with it, but they were set off to the side for more seats and instead there was a white, and incredibly short, coffee table that had a random bright red cloth on the left side of it. It also looked to have a bit that went out from the side opposite the couch. Possibly to make more room or something. The wall behind the couch, and the ceiling and two of the wall, was white with dark brown trimming around the edges and had a bunch of black and white pictures of Greece and the camp. The wall with the window had floor length kind of cream colored curtains that were opened off to the sides of the wall. The wall opposite the couch was dark brown and had a large possibly sixty inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Under neath it was a white counter-like thing that had a PS3, X-Box 360 and a WiiU on it. To the left of the TV, when looking at it, was a large dark brown cabinet that probably housed the games for them. Alyssa may not play video games often, but she's always had a problem with buying every game that comes out. Helps that she is rich and it's nice for Percy and I whenever we visit her, and now since we are living with her, as we can play any game.

I looked away from the living room and headed further down the hallway and toward the only other doorway before the door at the end, which by now I could see did lead to the backyard as it had a window in it and I could see out of it. I walked to the other doorway and looked in. It was an effing massive kitchen! Although that's probably because it also had a sitting area, not sure why, a table that sat six and then of course the whole kitchen area. Which still took up about half of the room all on it's own. Okay I'll talk about the kitchen section of the room first.

Looking in you can only see the island/stove and the huge freaking fridge. The fridge is stainless steal and only has one huge door for the fridge section and the freezer looks to be under that as a drawer. The island/stove is mostly white and has six cherry wood drawers. To the right of those is, honestly I don't know what it is. I think it might be some kind of garage disposal or something similar. The stove is above the counters and purely a counter top stove. Above the stove was the air vent. It was about four or so feet above the stove and was connected to the ceiling, which was about another five feet up. The flooring for this part of the kitchen, and the dining room or more of dining table, was multi-colored hard wood. While the part of the kitchen that held the two wall ovens, which were on the wall about two feet to the left of the fridge, was white tile.

The wall ovens were above each other and were made out of stainless steel like the fridge, so they were very shiny. Against the wall to the left of the ovens, and the wall that also held the doorway, was the seven foot wide counters and both lower and upper cherry wood cabinets. The tops of the counters were a completely white granite. The walls in the whole room were completely white and smooth. It looked really nice really because of the colors of everything in the room. Plus the ceiling, which was hard wood like most of the floor, only a lighter brown color.

To the right of the island/stove was the small dark blue and white dining table. The chair, of course, were also dark blue and white and there were six of them. On the middle of the table was a round blue vase that had bright yellow flowers in it. Above that was a bright red hanging lamp that hung right above the vase.

The rest of the room consisted of the smallish sitting area. At first glance it looked like it was carpeted with white carpet, but then I realized that in fact it was just a large white rug. There were about five large windows, almost from ceiling to the floor in that area. It was also the only windows in the room. There was a large red chair at one corner of the rug and was facing away from the table. In front of it was a small foot stool and there was a standing lamp to the left of the chair. Probably for reading for something. Across from the chair was a white couch, kind of like the one in the living room, only smaller with a white single chair to it's right. In front of them both was a clear glass coffee table that had some magazines on it. And I also noticed there was a small fire place in the far left corner of the room. I exited the kitchen and headed back down the hall toward the front door to grab some of our bags and take them upstairs before searching for my room. Although I did notice a door to the left of the front door, about six feet away and on the wall to the left. I walked over and opened it to see a small bathroom.

The walls and floor to the bathroom were a yellowish brown tile. The tiles were fairly large and the walls in the shower had two black stripes in smaller tiles with brown tiles surrounding the black ones. The shower was about five feet wide, the same width of the whole bathroom, and the tiles in it were black. It was above the rest of the floor by about four inches to prevent water from escaping and getting on the rest of the floor and the glass doors were oddly completely clear and transparent. It wasn't like most shower doors I've seen that make it so you can't easily see into the shower. The white, and short, toilet was beside it and of course that was beside the five foot long counter. The counter itself was white granite like the counters in the kitchen, had a sink in the very middle of it and had a black trimmed mirror over it. The cabinets under the sink were black and had sort of bamboo looking handles.

I turned back around and headed over to our bags, seeing that Percy still hadn't come down to take any. After of course I closed the door. I grabbed four of the bags and headed up the stairs trying to be careful not to drop them. The walls by the stairs were a deep brown, like the entrance way and hallway, and when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw that the walls there were also deep brown and the floor was still hardwood. I set the bags down on the ground a few feet from the top of the stairs and went back downstairs to get the others.

I did this a few times until all thirteen suitcases were upstairs and grabbed two of mine before heading down the hallway to find my room. It wasn't that hard as two of the doors in the hallway, out of the like seven doors, two of them had letters on them. One had a dark blue 'J' and the other had lighter blue 'P.' I set my bags down by the door that was clearly mine and headed back to get the others and Percy's. Out of the ten bags I had packed, three of them were filled with things Percy has found in the ocean and on beaches so I set those near his room with the bags he packed.

After all the bags were set beside the proper doors, I knocked on Percy's door as the last two bags I had set down were Percy's. A few seconds after knocking, the door opened and Percy was standing in front of me. "What?"

"Your bags, Perce." I said stepping back and motioning to them. He stepped out of his room, leaving his door wide open and I looked in while he got his bags. His room was about fifteen feet by ten and the walls were painted a ocean blue. The room smelt like the ocean breeze and while his floor was hard wood like every other room in the house, so far anyway, it had a rug in the middle that looked almost like sand on a beach. His bed was a full sized one and was against the wall beside the small window. From what I could see he had a blue dresser to the left of the door and it had a medium sized TV on it. I couldn't really see anything else without going into the room.

"Thanks, Jazz." Percy said yawning after he took all the bags into his room. "I'm going to get some sleep, I can't really sleep on planes."

"Or cars. Or trains. Pretty much anything that isn't a bed or water." I said smiling down at him. Normally he would probably glare at me or something, but I could tell he was so tired I don't think he even realized I had said anything. "Get some sleep, Perce. In fact I think I'll do the same." I said turning and heading back toward my room while he closed his door.

I opened my bedroom door and quickly took my bags in before closing the door and looking around my room. It was about the same size, maybe a bit bigger, than Percy's room. It had the same wonderful scent, but I did notice it also had the scent of rain. The walls were painted the same, only a bit darker than Percy's room. My bed was also a full sized bed and was also up against the wall beside the window. The bedding on my bed was a dark blue comforter, a lighter blue sheet underneath it and had two large pillow that had dark blue pillow cases with a sea shell on each. Against the wall opposite the end of my bed was a large blue dresser and a twenty inch, or so, TV on top of it. I also had a sand-like rug in the middle of my floor and had a dark blue chair in the corner opposite my bed. Beside it was a dark blue bookshelf and my new guitar that Alyssa bought me when she was told we were coming to live with her. Against the wall, the was also the wall that had my door, was a dark blue and brown desk that had a nice desktop computer on it.

I yawned slightly and was about to get ready for bed, not caring it was the morning, but remembered about the memory flash I had while at the school. I groaned slightly as I grabbed my backpack that had my pain pills and journal, and walked over to the blue chair beside the bookshelf and sat down. I took out my journal and leaned back in the chair as I started writing. Wanting to speed through it so I could go to sleep, but also didn't want to forget anything in my hurry. So pretty much I wasn't going to go to sleep for at least ten minutes. Which normally wouldn't be back if I wasn't so freaking tired.


	6. Chapter Five - Off to school we go

~Jasper~

"JASPER GET YOUR LAZY SS UP!" I heard someone yell as I was smacked in the face with something soft. Probably a pillow. With my eyes closed, I grabbed whatever I was being hit with before the person could hit me again. After throwing it off to the side, I opened my eyes and saw Alyssa standing beside my bed with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. Although I didn't need to look at her face to tell that little tidbit.

"Really, Alyssa, you decide to wake me up by yelling and smacking me in the face with a pillow?" I asked sitting up on my bed and stretching as she continued to stand there angry. "What?"

"Go wake up the little annoyance that is your brother." She ordered and I could sense her irriation growing.

"You weren't able to?"

"No and I tried everything!" She exclaimed and began pacing back and further a few feet from my bed. "I tried nicely telling him to wake up while lightly shaking him. Then shaking him harder while yelling. I even tried smacking him with things that wouldn't really hurt him. My last try was to throw a bucket full of ice cold water on..." She ranted and I interrupted her before she could get any further.

"Wait, you threw water on him?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her and she turned around to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"Alyssa, that is the worst thing to do when trying to wake us up."

"Why?"

"Alyssa, you tried to wake up one of Poseidon's sons with water."

"And?"

"Both Percy and I have gone to sleep while either floating in or under the water. Water only puts us into a deeper sleep." I explained and her cursed, loudly, while she turned around and threw her arms up into the air.

"Just get him up before I decide to throw him down the stairs." She muttered as she stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I let out a laugh as I climbed off my bed and leaned back until I heard my back pop. I let out a groan of relief as I stood straight back up and yawned before heading out of my room. I was wearing my dark blue pajama pants and a random baggy shirt I had put on before falling to sleep. Although I had looked at my alarm clock, which I had yet to program my alarm into, before I was out of my room and realized I had slept for almost twenty hours. I went to sleep sometime around ten yesterday, and it was now six in the morning. Wow I must of had major jetlag to sleep that long.

I walked across the hall toward Percy's room and headed in as I yawned again. I walked over to his bed and laughed to myself when I saw him sleeping soundlessly in his bed while it was soaking with water. I think the funniest part of it all was apparently Alyssa had put ice cubes in the water so I could see a few here and there around, and on, Percy. "Hey, Perce, wake up little bro." I said softly as I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Go away, Mom." He muttered sleepily as he rolled over in his bed so his back was facing me.

"I'm not Mom, Perce." I said laughing as I tried shaking him again. "Perce, you need to get up, little bro. Our first day of school is today."

"Don't care."

"Dude, just get up."

"No."

"Perce, get up before I send Annabeth those pictures I took the summer before we first went to the camp." I said and he shot up in his bed. He turned around to look at me and glared.

"You wouldn't." He hissed.

"Oh I would. Now get your butt and get ready for school. We have to leave in less than forty minutes if we don't want to be late for school." I told him as I turned and headed back out of his room and toward mine to get ready.

"Why is my bed soaking wet? And why is there ice in it?" I heard Percy ask as I closed his bedroom door and laughed shaking my head as I walked back into my room. I closed my door behind me and headed over to my dresser to get changed for school.

"Jazz, come on!" I heard Percy yell from downstairs as I slipped my journal into my backpack. I would have left my room already, but had to look for my journal and had forgotten I left it on the chair I was sitting in while writing in it yesterday before I went to sleep. "JAZZ!" He yelled. Again.

I rolled my eyes smiling to myself as I zipped my backpack up and exited my bedroom. I slung my backpack over my right shoulder as I buttoned up my dark blue jacket. Underneath my jacket was a sea blue slightly baggy t-shirt that had a sea shell in the middle of my chest. I also had on a pair of pure white jeans, which I really hoped didn't get ruined at all today, and a pair of dark blue converse.

I closed my bedroom door and headed down the hallway toward the stairs to where Percy was waiting, impatiently, by the front door. As I got to the top of the stairs I saw Percy open his mouth, probably to start yelling again, and interrupted him before he could even speak. "I'm right here, Perce. How impatient are you?" I asked as I headed down the stairs. All the while ignoring his glare.

"I'm not impatient. I would just like to not be late on our first day at Forks High." He said, sounding oh so impatient.

"Whatever, little brother." I said rolling my eyes as I walked passed him and out the front door. After of course grabbing the keys that Alyssa left us. She had two cars, one being her yellow Aston Martin, which fortunately she took to school, and her dark blue Bugatti 16C Galibier, which is what he were taking to school. Of course she told me that Percy was under no circumstances allowed to drive it. Percy never really had a good track record when it came to driving. He has his driver's license, but that doesn't mean any of us would let him drive the car.

We both exited the house, Percy locking the door after him, and headed over to the garage to get Alyssa's Bugatti. I had already pressed the garage door so by the time we got over to it, the door was open and we got in the car. I drove out of the garage, pressed the over head button to close the garage door again, and headed to the school.

Although I may have gone the wrong way so by the time we got there, school had already started. And of course Percy just had to b*tch about it. "Nice, Jazz." He said as I parked the car a few cars down from this strangely familiar looking yellow porshe and we got out of the car. As we walked toward the front office I stared at the yellow porshe thinking back to the memory flash I had yesterday. It looked just like the porshe from the memory, but I guess that had to do with the fact that it was the same year as the porshe from my memory.

Shaking my head I caught up to Percy, as apparently I had stopped walking at one point while I was staring at it, and followed him into the front office. As we walked in, I saw the same woman from yesterday sitting at the desk and she looked up when we entered. "Oh hello, Dearies." She said smiling at us as we walked over to the desk. "What do you two need?"

"We are starting school here today and need our schedules." I said leaning forward on the desk.

"Of yes of course, Jasper and Percy Jackson." She said turning slightly in her chair and looked through a small pile of papers. "Here we are." She turned back and handed me our schedules, and I ignored Percy when he tried to grab his. "Your aunt said that all your work needs to be translated into either French, Spanish or Greek?" She asked crunching her eyebrows together as she looked at me.

"Yes we both have dyslexia and it doesn't affect us as much in either of these languages." I explained smiling at her.

"She also said that you both had ADHD?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we take medicine for that." I said and heard Percy almost silently snicker behind me. We were technically supposed to take medicine for our ADHD, but we never did as it helped us tell if danger is near. Plus it doesn't really affect our schoolwork ever. At least it hasn't since I was thirteen and Percy was twelve and we first were sent to the camp. Plus discovered who our father really was.

"Alright...well you both need to have your teachers sign your schedules and bring them back by the end of the day...Oh! That reminds me!" She said turning around in her chair and grabbed two more pieces of paper before turning back around. "Here, these are your schedules translated into Greek by your aunt. The other ones are purely for your teachers." She explained as she handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said and turned around heading out of the office with Percy following. I looked down at my, translated, schedule and read over it.

_Name- Jasper Jackson_

_Age- 18_

_Gender- Male_

_Languages- English, Spanish, French and Greek_

_Homeroom  
Room 45A  
Mr. Monroe  
7:00 am - 7:30 am_

_First Period - English  
Room 35B  
Mrs. Monroe  
7:35 am - 8:30 am_

_Second Period - Science  
Room 45A  
Mr. Monroe  
8:35 am - 9:30 am_

_Third Period  
Free Period  
9:35 am - 10:30 am_

_Fourth Period - Honors Math  
Room 50B  
Mr. Grant  
10:35 am - 11:30 am_

_Lunch  
11:35 am - 12:00 pm_

_Fifth Period - Music  
Room 32C  
Mrs. Cast  
12:05 pm - 1:00 pm_

_Sixth Period - Gym  
Gymnasium  
Coach Powers  
1:05 pm - 2:00 pm_

"Hm." I muttered to myself as I looked at Percy's as well, while trying to keep him from grabbing it.

_Name- Percy Jackson_

_Age- 17_

_Gender- Male_

_Languages- English. Spanish, French and Greek_

_Homeroom  
Room 43A  
Mr. Crest  
7:00 am - 7:30 am_

_First Period - Science  
Room 17B  
Mrs. Snow  
7:35 am - 8:30 am_

_Second Period - English  
Room 43A  
Mr. Crest  
8:35 am - 9:30 am_

_Third Period - Wood shop  
Room 23C  
9:35 am - 10:30 am_

_Fourth Period - Math  
Room 30C  
Ms. Grain  
10:35 am - 11:30 am_

_Lunch  
11:35 am - 12:00 pm_

_Fifth Period - History  
Room 17A  
Ms. Henry  
12:05 pm - 1:00 pm_

_Sixth Period - Gym  
Gymnasium  
Coach Powers  
1:05 pm - 2:00 pm_

"Jazz!" He complained as he tried to grab it again, but I held it up above my head seeing as he was shorter than me. "Come on, Jazz, stop being such an ss!" I simply laughed as I watched him trying to jump and grab both of his schedules. "JAZZ!" He whined, loudly and in my ear, and I sighed finally giving him his schedules. "Thanks, j ck ss." He muttered as he entered through the school's front entrance and I followed him, still laughing.

"See ya at lunch, Perce." I said as I headed toward my homeroom class, which was only two doors down from Percy's, and walked in ignoring his glare on my back. When I entered the room, it seems I had interrupted the teacher mid sentence and everyone looked at me. I smiled brightly at everyone, completely unaffected by their stares, and walked over to the teacher. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Who are you?" He asked and I could sense his annoyance, from obviously being interrupted by me. Even if I couldn't tell why he felt that emotion, it would still be clear to me.

"Jasper Jackson. I transferred here from New York." I said smiling as my New Yorker accent became a bit more pronounce. I'm just glad that the strangely southern bit of my accent was almost completely none existent right now. It always annoyed me and only really became pronounced when I was nervous, angry or sometimes just randomly.

"You have your schedule?" He asked, still annoyed and now doubtful. I handed him my schedule, after of course making sure that I didn't hand him the translated one. He looked down at it and a look of recognition could be seen in his eyes. "Oh yes, I remember you. Your Principal Simone's nephew." He said and I felt the emotions of nearly everyone shift slightly. Although the attraction I could sense from all the girls, didn't really change at all.

"Yes." I said nodding and watched as he signed my schedule.

"Wait right here while I go get the translated work you will need for the next two weeks." He said and I watched as he exited the room. I turned to look at the other teens and noticed most of them were all feeling the same emotion. Confusion.

"Yes?" I asked as I grabbed my signed schedule off the desk and put it in my pocket.

"Why do you need your work translated?" One of the guys from the front asked.

"He's probably stupid so he needs it all made simplar." I heard a jock near the back say before I could answer the guy's question.

"First of all I'm not stupid, I know four different languages." I said glaring slightly at the jock who was know shocked that I could hear him before turning to the guy who asked the question. "Both my little brother and I have dyslexia, we can't read English so our school work is translated into either French, Spanish or Greek."

"How come you can read those languages, but not English?" One of the popular looking girls asked.

"No idea." I lied shrugging as the teacher, who I just realized is Mr. Monroe, walked back into the room.

"Here you go, Jasper." He said handing me a text book that was in Spanish, along with a small packet that was also in English. "These are for Science as I saw you have that second period...and these are for homeroom." He explained as he handed me another larger packet that was also in Spanish. "Pick one of the empty seats and start working on the packet. But don't worry it doesn't need to be done until Friday." I nodded and headed over to a seat in the back right corner, while putting the text book and first packet in my backpack. I hadn't had time to find my locker, or really cared to find it, before going to class as Percy and I were already late for school. Of course that was my fault.

I put my backpack on the back of my seat and sat down in the seat before pulling out a pencil and started working on the packet. Which was made out of questions from every subject.

I rushed down the hall toward my fourth period class. I fortunately didn't have my backpack with me, so I didn't have the weight of two text books weighing me down, but I was late for class. I had accidentally gotten an untranslated map of the school and had gone down the wrong hallway so I was like four minutes late as it had taken me two minutes to realize I was in the wrong hall and another two go to the front office and get a translated one so this wouldn't happen again.

I looked down at the map in my hand and realized my fourth period class was two doors down from where I was right now. I stuffed the schedule into my pocket and rushed to the classroom door. I checked to make sure that I was in fact at the right room before opening it and rushing it. The teacher, Mr. Grant from what it said on my schedule, was in the middle of explaining something when I walked in, but unlike my homeroom teacher, he didn't seem annoyed by it at all. In fact his emotions were mainly focused around relief. "Sorry, I'm late." I said smiling slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. I heard two quiet gasps somewhere in the room, along with senses their shock, but ignored it as I paid attention to Mr. Grant. "I kind of went down the wrong hallway." I said and he chuckled slightly.

"That is fine, Mr. Jackson." He said smiling at me, clearly trying to calm my emotions. "It is your first day after all, just try not to let it happen again."

"Yes, sir." I said, my southern accent a bit more pronounced than it was a few second ago. Although fortunately it wasn't really that noticeable, yet. And as I know whenever if starts to come out, it really comes out. And then doesn't go away for a while.

"Here is your translated textbook, notes and what you missed so far and packet that needs to be finished by the end of the week." He said as I handed him my schedule and he handed me my stuff.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him as shifted slightly so I was leaning mostly on my left leg.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. Jackson." He said as more of a order than a question and I nodded before turning to the class.

"Mornin'." I said and grimaced slightly as the southern bit of my accent became very pronounced and the two people who were shocked, grew even more shocked and even gasps again. "My name is Jasper Jackson. I'm eighteen and I just moved here from New York with my younger brother to live here with our Aunt." I said and had to stop myself from scowling as by half way through my sentence, the southern bit of my accent over ruled my New Yorker accent. I only really hated it as Percy, Grover, Annabeth and pretty much everyone at the camp just LOVED to make fun of me for it.

"Any questions for Jasper?" Mr. Grant asked as he handed me my schedule and I stuffed it in my pocket while trying not to drop the stuff he gave me. A few people raised their hands and he pointed to the closest person.

"Why do you have a southern accent if you lived in New York?" A slightly shy looking girl asked.

"Well it isn't purely a southern accent. My accent is a mixture between southern and New Yorker. And to answer your question I guess when I was younger I was around a lot of people who had southern accents and just sort of picked it up and haven't been able to get rid of it." I said knowing the real reason is it the accent I had in my past life. I don't really understand how I have it mixed with my New Yorker accent, but don't really care either.

"Okay next question." Mr. Grant said and pointed to another person who was sitting near these two very familiar, and pale as snow, looking teens. I continued to stare at them for a few seconds, before my head started hurting and I looked away hoping to stop the memory flash that was coming on. Not really the best time for it. Fortunately I did, but I made sure not to look at them again or it would come on again and if it did, I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"What is your brother's name?"

"Percy, he's just barely short of a year younger than me."

"Alright, I think that is enough questions for now. If you want to ask him more questions you can do that after class. Jasper, your seat is right there...two seats in front of Emmett Cullen." He said pointing around where those two teens were sitting and I nodded heading over, but made sure not to look at them. I really didn't want to have a headache today. I set my stuff down on the desk before sitting down in the seat and looking up at Mr. Grant. Although I could feel them looking at me through out the whole class and it was kind of freaking me out. Didn't help that my hyper sense of danger was kind of going haywire. Which only made me tense and made it very difficult to pay attention to what Mr. Grant was saying.

This went on for the whole period before the bell rang and I rushed out of the class wanting to both get away from them as they were creeping me out, even though it felt as though they weren't a danger to me, and put these things in my locker before going down the hall that Percy should be in, seeing as that was the hall where his fourth period class was in.

When I turned the corner I saw Percy by his locker, our lockers were annoyingly in totally different halls, and seeing as he was facing the other way, I decided why not sneak up on him. I quickly, but quietly, headed over to him and when I was close enough I grabbed both of his shoulders pushing forward slightly. "Ah! What the hell, Jasper?!" He yelled whipping around and glaring at me while I threw my head back and laughed.

"Couldn't help it, little brother." I said still laughing, but unfortunately my southern accent was still noticeable and of course Percy heard it.

"I see your accent is out again." Percy said laughing as I stopped laughing and glared down at him.

"Quiet." I hissed before grabbing Percy's arm and started dragging him toward the lunch room.

"Are you sure your going the right way?" Percy asked and all I responded with was a quiet growl as I quickened my pace. Fortunately I was going in the right direction, I had checked my translated map before hand, so I wouldn't have to listen to Percy b*tch some more.


	7. Chapter Six - How?

~Rosalie~

Emmett and I walked to our fourth period class, Honor Math, silently. Nothing had been the same since Jasper was killed a little over nineteen years ago. Emmett wasn't nearly as happy and playful, Edward moped around as he missed discussing things with him. Bella had learned to play the guitar like Jasper so every once in a while she could play it to try and help everyone's moods. Which never really worked that well. Esme focused on keeping his room constantly clean and untouched. Carlisle spent even more time at the hospital and some times we had to drag him home or we wouldn't see him for days. Nessie didn't really know him as she was only a few months old when he died, but she would ask Edward, Bella or one of us to tell her bedtime stories about him, even though now she was an adult. Even Jacob missed him as they would practice fighting a lot. I spent more time in the garage messing with the cars, but never even touched his car. The pack even felt sorry for us. And Alice...

Well I don't think Alice will ever be the same again. She wasn't nearly as happy anymore and would hardly even go shopping anymore because it would constantly remind her about all the times we both dragged Jasper and Emmett with us to carry all our bags. She spent most of her nights in her room hugging his old guitar to her chest or cuddling with his clothes on her bed. We all have tried to help her, but nothing short of him coming back to live would make her the way she used to be. When he was first killed, one of us had to constantly be with her because she turned a bit suicidal and we didn't want to lose some else. After the first five years she got much better, but still wasn't as happy as she was when he was here with us. It makes me hate myself everyday, because I was supposed to go hunting with him the day he was killed, but decided against it the last minute deciding I was going to go with Emmett the next day. I always wonder if maybe he would have lived if I had gone with him. Fortunately Alice, and the others, don't blame me. If anything Alice blames herself. She blames herself for not seeing it happen and stopping it in time.

Emmett and I sat down in our seats, that were right next to each other and I stared blankly at Mr. Grant while Emmett stared at, honestly I'm not sure what he was staring at. "Alright class today this week we are going to work on..." He started, but was interrupted by the door opening. I looked over and gasped quietly when I saw a guy that looked identical to Jasper, only with dark brown hair, green eyes and was clearly human.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said rubbing the back of his neck and I looked at Emmett who looked just as shocked as I was.

_"EDWARD!"_ I yelled in my head knowing it would catch his attention and then projected an image in my head of this guy.

"That is fine, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Grant said smiling at the guy. "It is your first day after all, just try not to let it happen again."

"Yes, Sir." He said and for a second I was sure I heard a bit of a southern, Texan, accent, but shook my head sure that I was hearing things since he looked so much like Jasper.

"Here is your translated textbook, notes on what you missed so far and a packet that needs to be finished by the end of the week." Mr. Grant told him as he was handed the guy's schedule and the guys grabbed the things Mr. Grant gave him.

"Thank you." He said and I saw him shift his weight from one leg to the other as he continued to look at Mr. Grant.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. Jackson."

"Mornin'." He said and both Emmett and I gasped again hearing that there was a definite southern accent with his New Yorker one. "My name is Jasper Jackson." My eyes widened at that. I mean not only did he looked like Jasper, but his name was Jasper as well? What kind of odds are those?! "I'm eighteen and I just moved here from New York with my younger brother to live here with our Aunt." I looked at Emmett again though out his sentence, because his southern accent over ruled New Yorker accent and it sounded just like Jasper's. It was freaky really.

"Any questions for Jasper?" Mr. Grant asked as he handed Jasper his schedule. I watched as he stuffed it in his pocket while trying not to drop everything he was holding. Which he did with strange grace for a human.

"Why do you have a southern accent if you lived in New York?" A girl who was much like Angela Weber the last time we moved here. From what Edward told me, her thoughts were also always nice like Angela's were. I actually kind of liked Angela, she never tried to pry into our business.

"Well it isn't purely a southern accent. My accent is a mixture between southern and New Yorker. And to answer your question, I guess when I was younger I was around a lot of people who had southern accents and just sort of picked it up and haven't been about to get rid of it." He said smiling at her, but it kind of sounded like he was lying. I'm not sure why, it just sounded as though he was.

"Okay next question." Mr. Grant said pointing to a guy a few chairs away from us and Jasper stared at us for a few moments before he looked to be in pain, much like our Jasper did whenever he was around humans, and quickly looked away from us and to the boy.

"What is your brother's name?"

"Percy, he's just barely short of a year younger than me."

"Alright, I think that is enough questions for now. If you want to ask him more questions you can do that after class. Jasper, you seat is right there...two seats in front of Emmett Cullen." He nodded and walked over, but I noticed he made sure not to look at us and quickly sat down. For the whole period, neither Emmett nor I did much else, but stare at him and after a little while I noticed he kept fidgeting and would almost look around at us, but would always stop himself and kept staring ahead.

As soon as the bell rang, Jasper quickly gathered up his stuff and rushed from the room. Emmett and I quickly followed him and I noticed he was heading toward the hallway where Edward, Bella and Alice were right now._ "Edward, he's heading down your hallway right now." _I said in my mind as Emmett and I continued to follow him, but made sure he didn't notice.

~Edward~

Alice, Bella and I all headed into our fourth period class, which was math, and I saw a kind of short and scrawny brown haired teenager standing next to Ms. Grain's desk. He was clearly new here and I grimaced hearing the thoughts of a lot of the girls as they found him very attractive. Which was true, he was fairly attractive, more than most humans I've seen. He almost had a sort of inhuman beauty to him, but not as strong as a vampire's.

Bella and I were holding hands and walking just behind Alice, who was simply strolling in instead of sort of dancing like she used to do all the time. She's really changed since Jasper died, well all of us have, but her the most. Which I understand they were mates and if I lost Bella I would be the same way. I'm just glad that we've managed to keep her from killing herself or we would've lost two parts of our family instead of just one.

All three of us headed over to our seats in the middle near the windows on the left side of the room. A few minutes passed and everyone, but the boy at the front of the class, had seated and we all waited for Ms. Grain to introduce him or something. "Alright class this is Percy Jackson." She said motioning over to him and he smiled faintly and waved at the class. Which only got a lot of the girls' thoughts to focus even more on him, which I don't really see possible. "Percy why don't you tell the class a few things about yourself?"

"Well, I'm seventeen. I have an older brother named Jasper." I noticed Alice freeze at this before her thoughts turned sad again and she slumped back in her chair. Bella reached over to her and gripped Alice's shoulder in her hand and smiled softly when Alice looked at her. Alice struggled a bit, but did manage to smile back. No matter how weak the smile was. "He is eighteen and we both recently moved here from New York to live with our Aunt. I have a girlfriend who lives in California and...I guess that's it." He said and a lot of girls' thoughts turned sad when he said he had a girlfriend, but a few of them only seemed more determined.

Ms. Grain began explaining something to him, but my attention was turned away from them when I heard Rosalie yell my name in her head. And not even a second later she projected an image of someone in her mind. I gasped quietly, which only Bella and Alice heard, when I saw what the image was of. It was of a human that looked just like Jasper, only with dark brown hair and green eyes. But besides that he looked exactly like him. I ignored both Bella and Alice's worried looks as I focused onto Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts as the Jasper look alike introduced himself. I concluded that this was probably Percy's older brother, but what shocked me even more than his name or what he looked like was that he had a southern accent that was just like our Jasper's. In fact he sounded just like him.

After Rosalie's teacher told him to sit down in front of Emmett, I tried to access Jasper's mind and found it very easily. I noticed that he could feel Emmett and Rosalie's stares on his back, but refused to turn around and look at them. Something about not wanting another flash and not needing a headache today. I didn't understand it, but continued to listen to his thoughts.

I continued to listen in on his, Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts and completely forgot about Bella and Alice until the bell rang and we all headed out. "Edward, what was that about?" Bella asked as Alice simply stared at me silently wondering the same. I opened my mouth to tell them, when I heard Rosalie say something to me in her mind. _"Edward, he's heading down your hallway right now."_ I quickly turned around and my eyes widened when I saw Jasper's look alike in person. Bella and Alice both looked at well and I heard Bella gasp while Alice stared at him completely in shock.

I watched as he walked over to Percy, who had been facing the other way, and grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed forward slightly. "Ah! What the hell, Jasper?!" He yelled whipping around and glaring at him as he laughed at Percy.

"Couldn't help it, little brother." Jasper said still laughing, but the accent I only heard through Rosalie and Emmett was clear as day.

"I see your accent is out again." Percy said laughing as Jasper stopped completely and glared down at him.

"Quiet." Jasper hissed before grabbing Percy's arm and started dragging him toward the lunch room.

"Are you sure your going the right way?" Percy asked and his only response was a soft growl. That sounded a lot of like one a vampire would give.

"How is that...?" Bella asked as Rosalie and Emmett stopped by us. Jacob and Reneesme were already at the lunch room waiting for us, going by Jacob's thoughts.

"I have no idea, but I think we should pay close attention to both of them." I said as we headed toward the lunch room. Alice's soul thoughts on both Jaspers, compairing them.


	8. Chapter Seven - They seem familiar

~Jasper~

I had dragged Percy all the way to the lunch room and over to the lunch line before I let him go. And you can assume that he was all grumpy and b*tched about me doing that. But honestly he's always grumpy during the school year. Has been since our first summer at the Camp. He hates being away from Annabeth for the whole school year, especially now that they started dating. FINALLY! And I think another reason he is grumpy is we are in a whole different place, across the country no less, don't really know anyone here, Annabeth isn't here, although she is closer than she would normally be since she lives in Cali. Also Grover isn't here and we've been friends with him since we were young, he was Percy's friend first since they are the same age, and worst of all Mom is all the way back in New York. Which we both hate that. A lot.

The wait to get to the front of the line was fairly short and Percy and I were soon at the front. I quickly grabbed one of the last hamburgers with fries as we walked down the line and also grabbed an orange and a can of pop before paying for it all. I waited at the end of the line for Percy, and saw he had gotten pretty much the same thing, except he had gotten and apple and had coke instead of sprite like I had grabbed. He quickly paid for his lunch and I led him over to an empty table in one of the two corners of the room. It was one of the two empty tables and I doubted Percy wanted to sit with anyone anyway. He never was the most social. At school anyway. At the Camp he was extremely social, as was I. That's probably because we can be who we truly are at the Camp and don't have to hide anything. There isn't really secrets at the Camp, at least there usually isn't.

I sat down in the seat that was against the corner, I think it was even close enough so I could lean the chair back against the wall, while Percy sat down to my left. We both started eating in silence, neither of us really had anything to say, and I had just shoved three fries into my mouth when I sensed most of, if not all of, the other teens' emotions change from curiosity, lust *Shiver* and slight jealousy shift to a lot more jealousy, lust *Again Shiver* and hate. Although while the emotions were once focused on Percy and I, these ones were focused on someone else.

I looked over at the door leading into the lunch room and saw the two really good looking teens I had in my fourth period. The ones who almost caused a flash before. Although strangely enough I didn't get even the slightest headache, or felt a flash coming on, as I watched them enter the lunch room. And since I didn't have to worry about getting a headache, and memory flash, but looking at them, I decided why not examine what they looked like while I could? The first one I looked at was a beautiful blonde, although I didn't really find her that attractive she was more of a friend or...sister even in level of attractiveness. But that doesn't take away from the fact that she was very beautiful and by the emotions of a lot of guys right now, they all found her hot. I've never really liked calling women that. It seemed...not rude, but just ungentleman-like. Although Percy thinks that mainly because of my past life, seeing as I've concluded that I did life during the Civil War era. And yet I've had flashes of modern time...That's one really big reason it's SO hard to decipher my memory flashes. I have flashes from over a hundred years ago and from like twenty or so years ago. It just succeeds in making my head hurt more.

And BACK on my original topic...

The girl, or more of young woman, had long wavy blonde hair that flowed down passed her shoulders and even from this distance, I could see that it was probably very soft. She was wearing a dark purple blouse with an even dark purple jacket on over it. The Jacket was also buttoned up and made it almost impossible to see her blouse, but I could. Barely. I also noticed she was wearing a pair of black slacks and I'm sure heels, seeing as I could hear heels on the lunch room floor. Helped that there was hardly any noise right now. Apparently everyone was watching them and not talking. I should pay them to be around all the time if this keeps up. At least this way I don't have to listen to annoying, and completely pointless chatter. One reason it kind of sucks to have enhances senses. Which Percy does as well, but mine are still better than his.

And before I start ranting, or rambling...

Next to the beautiful blonde, who I just realized had a slightly sour, yet slightly saddened, look at her face, was a huge dude. Both in height, as he was probably a few inches taller than me, and in size. It wasn't that he was fat. It was the fact that he was HUGE muscles! He looked like a freaking bear.

He had short, possibly straight, black hair. But honestly it was impossible to tell what type of hair he had, because it was SO short. He was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, that he had rolled, or more of shoved, the sleeves up to his elbows. I also noticed he was wearing this wrist cuff that had this interesting symbol or crest on it. It looked familiar, but I just couldn't figure out why. Yet anyway. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. I watched, taking another bite of my hamburger, which I had kind of forgotten about, as they both headed over to the lunch line and was about to look back down at my tray when I realized they weren't the only ones coming in.

The next two people that walked in was a muscular, and most likely Native American, guy with a much shorter girl. The guy was like 6'5" or something, and I think he may have been taller than the other guy. Which is interesting. Anyway he had short black hair and, of course, had a dark skin color. Which was normal for Native Americans. He was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a red plaid over shirt on over it and honestly looked like he would freeze outside in the cold. Of course so do Percy and I since we don't really get cold. It has to do with the fact that we are demigods and the sons of Poseidon and all that. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and sneakers. The girl next to him, which I'm guessing was his girlfriend seeing as they were holding hands was A LOT shorter than the guy. She had wavy shoulder length copper colored hair and was pretty pale. She was wearing a soft pink dress with a white jacket on over it and white tights, probably to keep her legs warm. Looking at them as they walked over to the lunch line, I couldn't help, but feel that they seemed familiar. Just like the first two people. It was weird, but I'm just glad I wasn't getting a memory flash from any of them. That would suck. Although I would probably be best if I didn't focus too much on not wanting to have a memory flash or I will most likely jinx myself.

The next two people was a guy, who had copper hair like the girl who just came in, and a girl with long dark brown hair. While looking at them I noticed they both looked like the girl who came in right before them, but it was obvious that they were dating seeing as they were holding hands. But I pushed that thought aside thinking that maybe she was the sister of one of them and the other just happened to look like her. Although I kind of doubt it, and the sense of danger that my ADHD was picking up didn't help much. I did find it a bit weird that Percy didn't seem to be affected at all, but mine always was a bit stronger than his, plus him being all mopey doesn't help. The guy was wearing a black shirt, with a black jacket on over it and dark blue jeans. The girl was wearing a simply light blue shirt, brown jacket and dark blue jeans. I watched as they walked over to the lunch line, the first two now at the front of it and looked toward the doors leading in to see if there was anyone else coming in, only to wish I didn't.

Because as soon as my eyes landed on the person who walked in, my head felt like it had been smashed with a hammer. "Óchi kai páli." I muttered as I held my head in my hands, after closing my eyes, and watched as the memory unfolded.

_It was fairly late at night as I watched toward the diner. I don't really know why I was here, but walked in anyway. The few people that were here looked over at me and I could feel their shock when they looked at me. I quickly walked over to the other side of the diner, glad that there weren't too many people here, and as I passed this small figure that was sitting on one of the diner stools, they turned around and looked at me. I looked at them and realized it was a young woman and she was like me. "Hello, Jasper." She said smiling at me and I stared at her, shocked that she knew my name._

"_Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly and got ready to attack if need be. Although I would rather not fight a woman. I was raised not too, but over the years I've had to change a lot of things in order to survive._

"_I'm Alice." She said completely unaffected by my glare and I could feel that she was still extremely happy. Which seemed to be a foreign emotion to me now. _

"_How do you know my name?" I asked sitting down beside her after she motioned for me to. Of course only to be polite as no matter what changed, I still thought of myself to be a gentleman. Although just as I turned to look at her everything started fading into black. But I was able to see that she had gold eyes before everything turned black. _

"Jazz, you alright?" I heard Percy ask me as the memory completely faded and I sat back up so my head was no longer in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said groaning slightly at as my head throbbed painfully.

"Here takes these." Percy said taking a bottle of pills from his pocket and handing two pills to me. I grabbed them and popped them, not caring to use my pop to swallow them. "Do you have your journal?" He asked and I shook my head remembering that I had left it in my locker along with my pills. Although Percy always kept a bottle with him in case I didn't have mine or something. "Wait here, I'll go get it." He said grabbing my schedule, which I don't remember putting on the table and heading out of the lunch room. I set my head down on the table, sighing slightly as the cold surface slightly helped my slowly lessening headache.


	9. Chapter Eight - Wha?

~Edward~

Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I quickly met up with Jacob and Reneesme and after in forming them about the Jasper look alike so they didn't stop and stare at him when they saw him, we started heading into the lunch room which by now would be filled with the rest of the students. Of course Emmett and Rosalie walked in first, with Jacob and Reneesme a bit behind. While I was waiting with Bella for our entrance, I focused on Jasper's thoughts and saw he was taking in all of their looks and heard him wonder why they all, besides Reneesme, looked a bit familiar. Because I was focusing so much on his mind, I also missed the Que for Bella and I to enter.

As soon as we entered I could hear Jasper taking in our looks and noticed, somewhat stiffly, that he noticed that Reneesme looked like both Bella and I. But sighed silently in relief when he concluded that she was related to one of us and the other just looked like her. Although he sounded a bit skeptical about that conclusion.

Bella and I headed over to the lunch line where the others were waiting and I just barely stopped when Alice walked into the lunch room and I heard a very distinctive southern/New Yorker accent say something in what I think was Greek, but I'm not really sure. Alice would know as she got very obsessed with learning Greek after our Jasper died. Although even she wasn't really sure why she became so obsessed with learning it. When Esme asked her once, she simply said that she felt compelled to.

I looked over at Jasper and saw he was holding his head in his hands and not a second later I was pulled into what seemed to be a flashback that he was having.

_I looked around and saw that I was in a very familiar location. Since Alice is often thinking about this location as according to her it helps when she remembers how she and Jasper met. I looked toward the entrance when I heard the door open, as I was in a corner of the diner and didn't seem able to move out of it no matter what I tried, and saw our Jasper walk through the door. _

_I watched as he looked around the few people that were in the diner, stiffly I might had, before walking toward the other side where there were maybe two or three people. As he passed someone sitting on a diner stool, they turned around and I saw that it was Alice. Nearly cementing that this was the same memory I'm often find Alice thinking about. _

_"Hello, Jasper." Alice said smiling at him like she always did when she knew something, or someone, the person she was talking to didn't. Honestly I think she just likes to mess with people. Probably true considering. _

"_Who are you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her, I think as I'm facing his back, but I'd bet that's what he's doing. Expessically since he seemed ready to attack if needed. Happens when you lived the life he had, even if he never told us all of it. To be honestly I'm not sure if he ever even told Alice everything of his past. He always seemed pretty ashamed of it whenever we talked out our pasts._

"_I'm Alice." She said completely unaffected by his glare. She was the only one who never was. But that might have had to do with them being mates and all. You can't really, physically, hurt your mate. _

"_How do you know my name?" He asked after a calming down a bit and Alice motioned for him to sit down on the stool next to her. It was pretty clear he only sat down because it was polite. That was one thing that allows made Emmett laugh. Our Jasper could be ruthless while in battle, but could still be as polite as can be right after._

_Before anything else could happen everything stared to fade to black and all sound slowly disappeared._

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked looking at me concerned after I was able to finally pull myself out of Jasper's mind. I shook my head slightly and saw the others were also looking at me with worried expressions. Well all of them besides Alice who was too busy staring at Jasper to pay us any attention.

"I'll explain at the table." I said just as Percy got up from their table and rushed, somewhat quickly, out of the lunch room as Jasper put his head on the table in front of him sighing almost too quietly for even us to hear. We all quickly got our lunch, Bella having to pretty much drag Alice as she was still too busy staring at Jasper to even you know...MOVE!

As soon as we got to our table and all sat down, everyone looked at me waiting for an explation. "Edward?" Rosalie asked after a few seconds as apparently that was too long for any of them to wait for me to start talking.

"Well I was pulled into a sort of flashback by that Jasper." I started explaining and caught all of their attention, even Alice's surprisingly. "I seemed to happen just as Alice walked in, but the flashback itself was what shocked me so much."

"What was it about?" Alice asked sounding a bit apprehensive.

I looked straight into her eyes before answering. "It was about the night you and our Jasper met in that diner. The very same one you think about a lot." I said and watched as her eyes widened to the size of plates. Along with the others before everyone looked over at Jasper who was still resting his head on his table.

Before anyone could comment, out loud at least, the lunch room doors opened again and Percy came back in holding a journal of sorts. As he walked passed I saw that the front of it was in another language. We watched as he passed the journal over to Jasper before sitting down and finished eating his lunch as Jasper lifted his head back up and began writing in it. Going by what I could hear from his mind he was writing down the flashback for some reason. Possibly so he could go back later to look at it and so he wouldn't forget anything.

"We need to speak to Carlisle and Esme about this after school." I said looking back at the others and they all, excluding Alice, nodded in agreement.

We were going to find out about this Jasper Jackson and what his link to our Jasper was even if we had to stalk him to find the information.


End file.
